winnie_the_pooh_clubhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Piglet is Crying
pooh: welcome to our clubhouse everybody doorbell: ding dong pooh: oh that sounds like the door (piglet crying) pooh: what's wrong piglet piglet: i missed art the seal pooh: we need beartools Bear he, bear hi, bear ho, bear ready, bear zip, here we go. You're a thinker and a solver through-er, bear-me, bear-you, bear do-er. Beartools, beartools, beartools, here are you beartools. piglet: a paintbrush, a mario jumbo ray, a bucket of fish pooh: Mystery Bear Tool, that's a surprise tool that we can use for later. pooh; look its honey hi honey honey bring its bear tools pooh: now we got our bear tools now we can find art seal piglet; but it's far away pooh pooh: we can used the poohscope piglet; lets go pooh: were high piglet; do you see art seal yeah up on the clouds pooh: let go down piglet; wow we need a bear tool everybody ay oh honey pooh and everyone; oh honey pooh: a paintbrush, a mario jumbo ray, a bucket of fish and the mystery bear tool witch bear tool can we used to fly up pooh; (gasp) the mario jumbo ray maybe i can fly in the air piglet: great idea we got ears say chears pooh: now we can ride rabbit; can i come with you eeyore: i want to come to tommy and chuckie: can we go on too piglet and pooh; yes alboard jumbo ray; next stop art seal's house art seal: oh hello welcome to my house in the clouds tommy; hello art eeyore; did you ever paint something art seal: i forgot my paintbrush rabbit; we need a bear tool everybody say oh honey everybody; oh honey rabbit; a bucket of fish, paintbrush and the mystery bear tool witch bear tool art seal; my paintbrush i can paint pictures pooh; we got ears say chears art seal: think you piglet; but i want to go home (piglet crying) pooh: we need a beartool say oh honey everyone; oh honey rabbit; bucket of fish and the mystery bear tool tommy; hmm can we used a bucket of fish eeyore; no lets try the mystery bear tool say mystery bear tool everybody: mystery bear tool pooh; todays mystery bear tool is parachutes pooh; we got ears say chears chuckie; now we can go down everybody: wheeeee piglet; that was fun elsa: i'm hungry pooh: look it's elsa the polar bear eeyore; hello elsa rabbit: hi elsa elsa: hi i'm hungry pooh; we need a beartool everybody say oh honey everybody: oh honey pooh; do we need fish piglet: yes polar bears love fish pooh; we got our bear tools say super chears elsa: think you for the fish everybody: you're welcome pooh; stand up and do the hotshot dance hotshot hoootshot hotshot hotshot hotshot hotdiddyshot it was a great day i hope art seal can come later what a hotshot day hotshot hotshot hotdiidy shot get ready set go solong for now for pooh pooh; that's me and the Winnie the pooh clubhouse pooh; aww thanks for stopping bye Category:Crossover Category:Episodes